Me matas corazón
by Patonejo
Summary: Radamanthys es un modelo recien transferido, hace unos años tuvo un romance con un pequeño niño albino: Lune, el fotógrafo que trata de olvidar sus besos. ¿Y si las cirscuntancias los pusiera a trabajar juntos? ¿Cómo terminaría?... Lune x Rada, yaoi


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, sino que pertenecen exclusivamente a su autor y mangaka Masami Kurumada. Esta historia fue escrita por motivos de entretención, amo esta pareja, y es una lástima que no haya nada de ellos dos. Escrito por gusto y satisfacción personal y sin fines de lucro. La canción "Me matas corazón" utilizada en la historia tampoco me pertenece, sino al cantante Daniel Guerrero.

**Notas autora:** Esta historia es de género yaoi de la pareja Lune x Radamanthys, y fue escrita para el evento de "parejas raras" del foro de Saint Seiya yaoi de foros miarroba del año 2007. La historia se empezó y terminó de escribir el diecisiete de junio de ese mismo año.

**Advertencias y simbología:** Yaoi, universo alterno, puede haber un poco de OC en los personajes y me disculpo por ello. A medida que vaya escribiendo más historias iré mejorando en la narración y en la redacción. Los hechos pasados están escritos en letra cursiva.

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

**Me matas corazón**

**.  
**

"… _¡Los suspiros son aire y van al aire! _

_¡Las lágrimas son agua y van al mar! _

_Dime, mujer, cuando el amor se olvida _

_¿Sabes tú adónde va?..."_

_-Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer-_

**_.  
_**

_-Me vas a dejar solo- aquella voz le llegaba tan distante, como eco que resonaba en las paredes. Producida por las cuerdas vocales de su garganta que estaba tan cansada. El timbre de su voz le parecía más agudo, y un tanto juvenil. _

_Su cabello le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus hombros, su rostro lucía una sonrisa de niño un poco decepcionado. Sus ojos parecían dos piedras moribundas impregnadas a la fuerza en su rostro. Dos gemas brillantes de tonos amatistas. _

_-Me transfirieron a otro país- los ojos dorados de su compañero resplandecieron en aquella habitación oscura, su rostro no mostraba arrepentimiento o duda por lo que provocarían sus palabras. Como si no hubiera una señal de alguna palpitación resonando dentro de su pecho. Como si realmente no tuviera un corazón humano. _

_-Acordamos que cuando consiguiera un trabajo esto terminaría- _

_Lune le miró logrando escuchar como su cuerpo se resquebrajaba. Su alma se quebró como la de un vidrio, y fue terriblemente doloroso. Quiso llorar, pero no lo haría frente a ese hombre. Al menos debía de mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba. _

_-Es decir que esto fue sólo un juego para ti- su sonrisa se curvó, amargamente. La piedra que le había golpeado aún continuaba incrustaba dentro de su pecho. -Creí que había significado algo…pero ya veo que me equivoqué- _

_-El sexo es un deporte- pronunció su voz de manera fría, provocándole un estremecimiento al albino. Sus manos se apretaron a causa del rencor, logrando mostrar los huesos de sus pálidos nudillos.- Una necesidad física que se satisface con otro cuerpo- _

_Lune bajó la cabeza, una mentalidad que ha vivido más de veinte y tres años con esa idea no es fácil de cambiar. Menos una como la del Wivern. _

_-Eres un idiota- dijo el chico plantándole una cachetada, la mejilla derecha del rubio se enrojeció, y Radamanthys no pudo entender la razón de que aquello le doliera. Él había recibido golpes más fuertes que aquellos durante su niñez, y ninguno le había transferido tanta tristeza como la del Balgor. –Y para desgracia mía…- murmuró acariciando la mejilla con una de sus manos, adornada por una de las muñequeras que le había regalado el rubio para su cumpleaños. Sus dedos delgados rozaron lentamente el sector lastimado, descendiendo hasta el mentón. Quizás nunca más lograría volver a ver aquellos rasgos afilados, mucho menos sentirlos cerca de él. –Terminé enamorándome de ese idiota- acercó su rostro hasta el del rubio, pasando su lengua sobre el labio inferior. Radamanthys no le detuvo. Eso le gustaba demasiado como para cortarlo, la contextura gruesa de aquella boca le fascinaba al albino. El sabor del whisky que se notaba en la saliva del otro era suficiente para que su cuerpo se retorciera de placer. -Es una pena que no sientas lo mismo que yo cuando te beso, o cuando escucho el simple sonido de tu voz…- _

_-Eso es de débiles Lune- aunque su voz había hablado con seguridad tuvo el terrible sentimiento de falsedad dentro de su cabeza. Lune le sonrió irónico, el brillo de una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Radamanthys sintió la tremenda necesidad de lamerla. _

_-No Rada…- murmuró separando el contacto, alejándose del camino del Wivern- Eso es de humanos, y los humanos somos débiles…- _

_.  
_

**…Que haces que me quemas cuando miran tus ojos… **

**…Que haces que aceleras mi respiración… **

**…Que haces tú por mí… **

**…Que haces tú por mí… **

**.  
**

Se despertó sobresaltado, las sábanas de su cama estaban desparramadas. Por culpa del movimiento de su cuerpo efectuado en medio de la noche. Aquel recuerdo le atormentaba dentro de su mente. Pensar que habían pasado más de cinco años y no había sido capaz de olvidarlo.

Unos ojos con un bello toque demoníaco son demasiado hermosos como para tratar de olvidarlos.

Una boca con un refrescante sabor a licor era demasiado adictiva como para querer apaciguarla, y el mágico toque de sus dedos sobre su piel, algo tremendamente sensual como para querer apagarlo.

Sus manos subieron hasta su rostro, acariciando la curvatura de su boca, como cuando los dedos del rubio le acariciaban salvajemente. Sus mejillas blancas se tiñeron de un toque carmín al recordar como la lengua del rubio había jugado con la suya, cuando se brindaban aquellos besos salvajes, y placenteros.

Sin embargo, eso había pasado cuando estuvo en preparatoria, y el rubio se había ido al extranjero como le había dicho. De eso había transcurrido seis años.

Se levantó de su cama dirigiéndose hasta el baño. La perilla bajo sus dedos giró suavemente, y su mente no pudo evitar pensar en el joven de ojos dorados.

-A él le encantaba abrir esta puerta cuando yo estaba adentro- definitivamente al rubio nunca le había interesado otra cosa que no fuera su cuerpo. Era una desgracia que sólo se hubiese tratado de una simple atracción física.

El espejo sobre el lavabo le mostraba lo largo que estaba su cabello. Extrañamente brillante, y terriblemente liso.

Sus ojos violetas perdieron aquel brillo natural que siempre le había caracterizado desde niño. El fondo de sus pupilas lucía un color oscuro, como una especie de sombra que trataba de apoderarse de todo su iris. Aunque le pareció que la sombra estaba impregnada dentro de su corazón.

Se despojó de lo poco de ropa que le cubría el cuerpo, y al reflejarse en el espejo tuvo un tremendo deseo de sentir las manos bronceadas tocándole su piel. La necesidad de volver a revivir aquella llama que se había apagado a sus diecisiete años.

Desde que su relación con el Wivern hubiera terminado no había querido volverse a enamorar. Ahora ya era el tiempo para que la llave que cerró su corazón volviera a abrirse, no quería quedarse solo por el resto de su vida.

Al ingresar a la ducha el agua caliente le tocó su cuerpo, descendiendo por todo su cabello.

_-Me gusta el color de tu cabello-_ quizás por ello había querido que las hebras albinas siempre estuvieran relucientes.

El agua hirviendo sobre su piel le causó un sentimiento de impotencia. Tal vez, el rubio había tenido razón. A él también le encantaba sentir su cuerpo teniendo contacto con el del Wivern.

Llevó su mano hasta su miembro, tocándolo como si se trataran de las manos de su antiguo novio. La necesidad de sentirse deseado era demasiado grande, el querer probar uno de aquellos besos adictivos le desestabilizaba la razón, y le dañaba lentamente el alma.

No era lo mismo que tener sexo con ese hombre, pero al menos le reconfortaba momentáneamente. Dejó que la punta de sus dedos recorriera la propia contextura de su piel, de la misma forma en que lo hacía el otro. El sentimiento de placer que le surgía en aquellas situaciones era gratificante.

Su otra mano estaba apoyada en la piel de su cuello…como extrañaba los colmillos largos mordiéndole la carne. Como extrañaba los brazos fuertes apretándole la espalda.

Como deseaba volver a tener una noche con el rubio, aunque sea sólo para calmar la llamarada que le brotaba por cada poro de su piel.

En el fondo de su corazón sabía que seguía amando a Radamanthys, y por eso, se encontró irremediablemente estúpido.

-No he cambiado absolutamente nada- las manos del albino cerraron la llave de la ducha. Su cuerpo se aventó hacia la salida, buscando con tranquilidad su camisa blanca y sus pantalones de cuero, con brillo violeta. Se vistió, tomó un poco de colonia para hombre para frotárselo por el cuello. La marca de la botella negra estaba un tanto desgastada.

-Pensar que fuiste tú quien me enseñó esta marca- sus dedos blancos recorrieron la estructura de la botella, las palabras "Veetiveer" estaban estampadas con letras plateadas.

Se colocó una cadena metálica en el cuello donde guardaba sus llaves, tomó sus implementos de fotografía partiendo a la universidad.

Era el día en que tenía su primera práctica.

.

**…Que haces con mi cuerpo que extraña tus caricias… **

**…Que haces que hipnotizas mi forma de amar… **

**…Que haces tú por mí, que haces tú por mí... **

**…Que haces tú por mí… **

**…Maldita traición… **

**…No ves que tengo miedo… **

**.  
**

-Me alegra que no haya tenido complicaciones durante su viaje- dijo el director de la universidad recibiendo al modelo que se había ofrecido para las prácticas. Los ojos de color dorado le habían fascinado y los rasgos afilados le parecieron condenadamente atractivos. El cigarro que estaba sujeto en su boca le provocaba un aire malévolo, como si se tratara de algún traficante vendiendo una buena mercancía.

La camisa de color negro y los pantalones apretados mostraban claramente sus buenas dotes físicas. Como le gustaría tener aunque sea una noche con un hombre como él, si bien no era gay, podría hacer una excepción con alguien como el modelo.

-¿Cuándo llegará el fotógrafo?- no andaba con rodeos. Raras veces se ofrecía a si como si nada a ayudar a los estudiantes, pero algo dentro de su conciencia le estaba carcomiendo muy lentamente.

_-Me terminé enamorando de ese idiota_- habían pasado seis años y no pudo lograr olvidar el roce del Balgor sobre su piel. Aún continuaba percibiendo el sabor de la boca del otro sobre la suya.

Es cierto que tenía dinero, que había conseguido un buen trabajo, pero había sacrificado algo que había creído que no era importante. Ahora se arrepentía por esa decisión.

Lune tenía algo que le gustaba, algo escabroso, malévolo y adictivo. Las noches que pasaron juntos nunca le aburrieron, era simplemente increíble como amigo y amante.

Esperaba que dentro de todos estos años aquella llama no se hubiera extinguido, o algo peor…que el albino estuviera con otra persona.

-Dentro de poco- la voz del hombre lo hizo regresar a la realidad. El rubio dirigió su mirada hasta la del otro, y lo que pudo distinguir en aquello ojos no le gustó. Un tremendo brillo de lujuria que amenazaba con dilatarle las pupilas. Una sonrisa lasciva que le recorría la curva de los labios.

-Sólo permitiré que uno me tome las fotografías, no ando de humor como para que a las jóvenes se les descontrolen las hormonas-

-¿Quiere elegirlo?- su pregunta fue en doble sentido, después de todo, él ya sabía cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones del Wivern cuando recibió su llamada telefónica. Las manos del hombre extendieron el documento. En las hojas estaba escrito el nombre de cada uno de los estudiantes del curso de fotografía. Radamanthys sonrió, realizó una señal de negación con su mano derecha. El director se extrañó.

-Quiero a Balgor- sus ojos dorados resplandecieron con un toque carmesí, aún así su rostro se mostró relajado. Las mejillas parecieron ante los ojos del director demasiado pálidas, como las de una muñeca de cera.

-Apenas llegue lo mandaré al sector de modelaje- el hombre le correspondió la sonrisa traviesa. Sus manos le entregaron una llave de bronce. - Ve a la habitación continua, al fondo hay una puerta señalada con una pica. Trata de elegir la mejor vestimenta-

-Sabes que siempre lo he hecho- respondió sarcásticamente el modelo. -¿Tienes algo de cuero?-

-Si supieras lo que no tengo-

-¿Algo como para Lune?- Kanon le miró sorprendido. De inmediato le entregó otra llave.

-Es de la puerta que está al lado de la otra, creo que a mi hermano no le molestará que tomes algo prestado-

-¿No se supone que eres heterosexual?- le preguntó divertido. Para él, el geminiano siempre había demostrado lo que era tener una buena relación con una linda chica.

-Tú los has dicho amigo- le respondió en broma, sus manos se apoyaron bajo su mentón, su camisa celeste le provocaba un aire infantil para los veinte y ocho años que se llevaba encima- Se supone que lo soy-

Radamanthys le miró juguetón. Kanon desvió sus orbes marinos hacia la perilla de la puerta, estaba casi seguro que aquel caminar acercándose hacia su oficina era producido por los pies del albino. Siempre era el único en tener que ir hasta su oficina entregando explicaciones de llegar atrasado nuevamente a clases.

-Ahí viene tu fotógrafo- dijo el geminiano. De inmediato Lune ingresó por la puerta, su cuerpo quedó petrificado, con la mano en la manilla, al distinguir un cabello corto de color dorado.

.

**…Me matas corazón… **

**…Y juegas a perder… **

**…Me matas y me obligas a caer a tus pies… **

**…Me matas corazón… **

**.  
**

-¿Llegando tarde nuevamente Balgor?- le dijo Kanon divertido. La expresión de asombro en el rostro del albino era demasiado notoria. Como le gustaría saber del todo lo que habría pasado entre el rubio y él.

-Discúlpeme- apenas logró articular su respuesta. Sus ojos estaban posados sobre el hombre que le daba la espalda. Sintió una tristeza infinita al verlo en aquel lugar… al final siempre terminaba dándole la espalda.

-Tendré que darte un castigo para que aprendas, aunque en tu caso creo que sería más un premio que eso- Lune tembló cuando el director Kanon se levantó de su puesto, apoyando sus manos sobre su escritorio, su sonrisa demoníaca era incluso más aterradora que la de su hermano.

-Vas a ser el fotógrafo de mi amigo- Radamanthys se levantó, se había puesto unas gafas negras. Que fácil le resultaban las cosas con un respaldo tan fiel como el gemelo. En el momento en que se bajó las gafas de forma seductora las mejillas del albino se enrojecieron, su corazón latió desbocado cuando el rubio le tomó la mano en señal de saludo. Creyó que su destino no podía ser peor.

-Lune te presento a Radamanthys, el modelo de SSM-

.

**…Herido de amor… **

**…Herido de amar… **

**…Siempre en silencio… **

**…Me matas corazón… **

**.  
**

El camino hacia la dichosa habitación le había resultado un calvario. El estar tan cerca del rubio le causaba unas terribles ganas de besarlo. Habían terminado hace mucho tiempo, pero eso no había acabado con lo que sentía su corazón. Sus ojos violetas estaban dirigidos hacia el piso, no se había atrevido a dirigirle la mirada al Wivern.

Radamanthys le lanzaba breves miradas. Cuando le vio ingresar en la habitación le sorprendió lo largo que estaba el cabello de su ex – amante. Lo mucho que había crecido, y para males, lo perfecta que se habían vueltos sus facciones. Las ganas de apresar su cuerpo contra el suyo fueron inmensas, pero no podía simplemente hacer algo así frente a su amigo. Además que quería descubrir que si lo que sentía por el albino era una atracción física o algo mucho más profundo.

Luego de que tomara lo necesario para el modelaje guardó la llave en el bolsillo de su pantalón. En su mano aún quedaba la del cuarto de Saga.

La miró con cuidado, meditando bien lo que iba a hacer. Al final, decidió guardarla junto a la otra. Ya había decidido descubrir lo que sentía, y aquello, no incluía aprovecharse del albino.

-¿Ya tienes todo lo que necesitas?- no se habían dirigido palabras desde que salieron de la oficina. Radamanthys le miró, la voz del Balgor era muy masculina. Aunque seguía conservando su tono suave.

-Si- le respondió pasando de largo hasta la dirección donde tomarían las fotos, a Lune le pareció que el tiempo los había distanciado más de lo que creía.

.

**…Que haces que me entregas… **

**…La llave de tus sueños… **

**…Que haces que me enferma volverte a besar… **

**…Que haces tú por mí… **

**.  
**

-Colócate ahí- dijo el albino enfocando el mejor lugar para el rubio. Sus dedos le temblaban de una manera salvaje. Nunca tomar unas simples fotografías le había resultado tan difícil. Si llegaban a quedarles mediocres sentiría una infinita vergüenza, no quería demostrarle al rubio que era inferior.

Radamanthys se colocó en el lugar indicado por el albino, su rostro le dirigía una sonrisa traviesa, y sus ojos resplandecieron de manera felina. La chaqueta de cuero rasgada le acentuaba sus pectorales, marcando el contorno de sus músculos y brazos. A la vista del Balgor seguía siendo terriblemente delicioso.

Su garganta se secó, se sentía vulnerable al lado del modelo.

-Observa fijamente hacia cualquier punto, la esencia de una buena foto es la espontaneidad- como le gustaba el nuevo tono de voz del albino. Los dedos sobre la cámara le dieron la impresión de que eran un poco más largos, y le gustaba mucho como se le veía aquella camisa clara. Lune se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que el rubio le dirigía la mirada exclusivamente a él.

-Has crecido mucho- la voz de Radamanthys conservaba su toque sensual, su esencia rasposa y gruesa. Los años habían encargado de afilar las facciones de su rostro, y el corte de su cabello le quedaba bastante bien. -¿Sabes?, me sigue gustando tu cabello-

Lune enrojeció, a él también le seguía gustando el rostro del rubio.

-Y a mí me siguen gustando tus ojos-

El Wivern sonrió, al menos ya tenía un indicio de que los sentimientos del Balgor no le eran por completo indiferentes. Sus labios se curvaron pícaramente, acercándose hasta su fotógrafo, tomando la cámara lentamente. Lune le miró, sintiéndose prisionero.

-Deja la cámara en automático- los labios del otro rozándole la oreja le provocó un estremecimiento, el cuerpo del rubio estaba demasiado cerca. Si tan sólo lograra recordar sus besos, si tan sólo no se hubiera ido, quizás las cosas serían distintas.- Quiero que salgas conmigo Lune-

Los orbes amatistas resplandecieron, el brillo opacado por la sombra estaba regresando poco a poco.

La voz de Radamanthys volvió a colarse por sus tímpanos.

-Así tendré un lindo recuerdo, porque estarás a mi lado-

-Siempre lo he estado…Rada…- murmuró el albino acercándose hasta el otro. No le importaba el paso del tiempo, no le interesaba que no hubieran tenido nada. Sólo un beso…un beso lograría regresarle su palpitar en el fondo de su pecho. –Pero quiero algo a cambio-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Bésame Rada…como hace más de cinco años…-

.

**…Me matas corazón… **

**…Y juegas a perder… **

**…Me matas y me obligas a caer a tus pies… **

**.  
**

-Iba a hacerlo de todas maneras- dijo el rubio arrinconando al albino. La cámara quedó tirada en alguna parte de la sala. El rostro de Lune se mostraba un poco temeroso, y sus ojos observaban directamente a Radamanthys.

Radamanthys miraba a su fotógrafo con un sentimiento distinto del de hace seis años.

Los labios de ambos se juntaron, rozándose de forma lenta. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del albino, lo estaba sintiendo…

La misma punzada que le daba en su espina, el mismo rubor que le invadía sus mejillas. La lengua del rubio le lamió la curvatura de la boca, los labios de su pequeño seguían siendo igual de tentadores, aunque ahora eran un poco más gruesos.

Lune llevó su mano hasta la mejilla del rubio, como cuando tuvo sus diecisiete años. El roce con la piel del otro continuaba acelerándole su corazón. Radamanthys llevó sus brazos hasta la espalda del albino, aferrándose a la camisa blanca, Balgor cruzó las piernas entre las del rubio.

Ambos sintieron sus corazones desbocarse con cada roce provocado por sus cuerpos.

El movimiento producido por sus bocas era tranquilo hasta que fue aumentando su velocidad. La saliva de Radamanthys conservaba ese sabor a whisky, y la de Lune seguía con aquel toque de menta. El rubor en la piel de ambos se volvió más intenso, de la misma forma en que se aceleraba el ritmo de sus lenguas al interior de la boca.

Sus pulmones se fueron quedando sin aire en el momento en que se apresaron con fuerza, percibiendo aquel baile que lograba fascinarles y descontrolarles los sentidos. Las manos del albino se aferraron al cuello del rubio, rozando con potencia la piel y cabello. Subiendo por el cráneo, sintiendo bajo la yema de sus dedos las hebras del rubio.

Era tan delicioso…sentir aquella lengua jugando con la suya, entrelazándose, y la saliva caliente mezclándose al fondo de su boca hasta bajar por su garganta.

Por un instante Radamanthys habría jurado oír que sus corazones retumbaban con la misma fuerza, y que el ritmo de sus latidos lograba sincronizarse. Tal vez, con el tiempo, había logrado entender que estaba enamorado del albino.

El flash de la cámara salió de golpe, el botón automático había quedado encendido un momento antes de caer.

.

**…Me matas corazón… **

**...Herido de amor… **

**…Herido de amar… **

**…Siempre en silencio… **

**…Me matas corazón… **

**.  
**

Separaron sus labios de forma abrupta, la respiración de ambos estaba desestabilizada. Las mejillas de Lune lucían un bonito tinte carmín y la boca del rubio se mostraba terriblemente agitada.

El aire logró ingresar con dificultad en sus pulmones, pero lo único que querían era volverse a besar.

-Sigues besando igual de bien…- murmuró el albino colocando una de sus manos en el mentón del Wivern, en la misma zona en donde le había abofeteado. –Gracias…-

Radamanthys se acercó al otro, lamiéndole el rostro con un aire nostálgico.

-Quiero ser humano para ti…Lune…-

El albino sonrió, rozándole con el mismo cariño. Acercó nuevamente su boca hasta la del rubio, besándole la superficie de los labios. Descendió hasta la entrada del cuello, provocándole un estremecimiento al modelo.

-Para mí siempre lo has sido Rada…sólo que no te habías dado cuenta- lamió la piel que cubría la garganta del otro. Radamanthys gimió, le encantaba cuando era el Balgor quien le proporcionaba las caricias. El rubio le levantó el rostro con violencia, atacando de forma salvaje la boca del albino.

-Enséñame a serlo…-

Lune le mordió con suavidad la carne del labio inferior, provocándole una mezcla de dolor y regocijo al rubio.

-Un humano siente dolor y excitación a la vez…- la espalda del rubio se arqueó. Los besos de Lune eran bastante adictivos, con ese toque violento que siempre le había gustado. La lengua del albino quedó enredada con la del Wivern, los ojos dorados brillaban lujuriosos. Lune separó un poco el contacto, dejando que su mano descendiera por la piel, percibiendo la contextura de la chaqueta de cuero de su compañero.

-Un humano siente deseo acompañado por amor…- dejó que sus dedos recorrieran el cuerpo de su rubio, y Radamanthys percibió como su cuerpo reaccionaba. Acercó su boca hasta el cuello del otro, deslizando su lengua. Lune sintió como sus mejillas se encendían.

-Y escucha el palpitar de su compañero como si fuera el suyo…- ambos se apresaron a la pared de la sala. Besándose con fuerza, la fricción entre sus pantalones les encantaba. La cercanía en sí, les desestabilizaba.

-Yo ya lo he sentido Lune…- murmuró el rubio dejando caer sus dientes en el cuello blanco, el albino apretó sus manos sobre los pectorales del otro.

-Yo también…Radamanthys-

.

**…Me matas corazón… **

**…Y juegas a perder… **

**…Me matas y me obligas a caer a tus pies… **

**…Me matas corazón… **

**.  
**

Radamanthys posó su cabeza sobre el pecho del albino, las manos del Balgor acariciaron las hebras de la cabellera. Para él, el rubio siempre había tenido un buen corazón, sólo que no le gustaba demostrarlo.

Le besó la cabeza, sonriendo mientras el modelo le abrazaba la espalda.

-Te amo- pronunció bajo. Seis años no habían sido suficientes para acabar con aquel sentimiento, y sólo un beso bastó para avivar la llama.

-Yo te amo más…Lune- dijo besándole la piel descubierta, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa. La cámara continuaba en el piso, el siguiente flash logró alumbrar un poco la sala.

Lune dirigió su vista al ojo del artefacto. Definitivamente, éstas serían sus mejores fotos.

.

**…Herido de amor… **

**…Herido de amar… **

**.  
**

-Perdóname…-

Lune levantó el rostro del rubio, sus ojos violetas se fundieron en los dorados, besó la mejilla de su Wivern. Era la primera vez en tanto tiempo, que lograba ver a través de sus ojos.

Era la primera vez, que lograba sentir que Radamanthys le brindaba amor.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio de nuevo Lune?- el albino le miró, acercó sus labios hasta los del rubio. Mordiendo la carne de éstos.

-Sabes que he tenido ese puesto desde hace seis años…-

-Tan sólo lo estaba comprobando- le sonrió pícaramente, a medida que le besaba el cuello, saboreando la contextura de la piel.

Sin que se dieran cuenta unos ojos marinos brillaban contentos al otro lado de la sala. Detrás de él, las manos de su hermano le acariciaban su cuello.

La grabadora de su celular no se había detenido en ningún momento.

Radamanthys abrazó a su Lune, y éste le correspondió.

Al separarse el albino levantó la cámara. Las fotos se mostraban en la pantalla del artefacto.

-Me gustan como quedaron, son muy naturales-

Radamanthys le sonrió, sintiéndose por completo humano y débil.

-A mi también me gustan…Lune…-

.

**…Siempre en silencio… **

**…Me matas corazón… **

**…Me matas corazón… **

**…Me matas… **

**…Me matas corazón… **

**.  
**

Al siguiente día, las fotos de ambos acaparaban las portadas de todas las revistas, y de regalo incluía un video.

Quizás cierta persona había querido compartir lo dichoso que se sentía, o tal vez, sólo fue una coincidencia.

Luego de seis años al fin estaban juntos.

.

**- Fin - **


End file.
